


Retour de manivelle

by Thalilitwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: — T'as entendu ? Il paraît que Kyoutani-kun s'est encore battu…





	Retour de manivelle

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Je participe à l'OS week organisée par les géniales et fantastiques AsterRealm et Aeliheart974, donc me voici avec des OS courts pour une fois aha
> 
> Voici les thèmes pour tous les jours si jamais il vous prend l'envie d'y participer :
> 
> Day 1 : Never I have ever / Cinéma
> 
> Day 2 : Secret Hideaway / Art
> 
> Day 3 : Betrayal / Heart Song
> 
> Day 4 : Seeing red / Boundaries
> 
> Day 5 : Without / Patience
> 
> Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing how
> 
> Day 7 : Remorse / Plans
> 
> Je ne participerai d'office pas à tous les jours (déjà de sûr par aux numéros 2 et 6) et je ferai mon maximum pour les autres ! Aussi, je m'engage à reviewer tous les OS des gens qui participeront à cette Week, alors faites vous plaisir ! 
> 
> Voici le premier thème du coup. J'ai fait du kyouhaba parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez dans ma vie et encore moins dans le fandom français et ça c'est triste. J'espère que ça vous plaira, attention c'est un peu con mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut.
> 
> Merci à Sherma83 pour l'idée une fois de plus géniale (en fait j'ai pas de bonnes idées c'est elle qui a tout shhhh) 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Day 1 : Never have I ever_

* * *

— T’as entendu ? Il paraît que Kyoutani-kun s’est encore battu…

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais, il a un œil au beurre noir et tout.

— En même temps, ça m’étonne pas vraiment de lui… T’as vu sa tête ? Il fait même peur aux troisièmes années…

Yahaba suivait attentivement la conversation de ses deux camarades de classe, ignorant au passage le repas devant lui et tout ce que Watari pouvait bien être en train de lui raconter. Entendre le nom de l’attaquant ailier être lancé en plein milieu de sa salle de cours ne pouvait qu’attiser, bien malgré lui, sa curiosité ; surtout lorsque les rumeurs à son encontre étaient aussi peu flatteuses.

Si Kyoutani s’était battu, il risquait d’encourir des sanctions disciplinaires. Peut-être serait-il renvoyé de l’école, voire pire, exclu de l’équipe ; ou peut-être que son mauvais comportement porterait préjudice au club de volley. Et s’il s’était gravement blessé, pensa-t-il alors, et était incapable de pouvoir jouer correctement ? Ils ne pouvaient se passer d’un joueur aussi puissant, surtout maintenant que le départ des aînés approchait et que Yahaba allait devoir assumer les responsabilités de Capitaine. Et si…

— Eh, Yahaba, tu m’écoutes ?

Watari claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention. Le bruit soudain le fit sursauter.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda le libéro en retrouvant le regard de son ami. Tu as l’air contrarié.

Yahaba secoua la tête, s’efforçant de retrouver un visage plus neutre. Il replongea vivement ses baguettes dans son bento et se fit violence pour ne pas continuer d’écouter la discussion à quelques mètres de sa table.

— Pardon, tu disais ?

La réponse ne survint pas immédiatement : Watari le gratifia d’abord d’un long regard dont il avait le secret, à la fois sceptique et entendu, accompagné d’un sourcil légèrement arqué. Ces silences ne mettaient jamais Yahaba très à l’aise.

— Vas-y, insista-t-il alors. Continue ton histoire.

— Tu veux pas d’abord me dire pourquoi tu faisais cette tête-là ?

Yahaba soupira, avant de céder. Il se pencha pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, puis chuchota :

— Depuis tout à l’heure Azami-chan et sa pote parlent de Kyoutani et…

— Ah, fit Watari, l’air extrêmement peu surpris.

— Quoi « Ah » ? J’ai même pas fini.

Le libéro balaya la remarque d’un geste de main, l’ombre d’un sourire aux lèvres.

— Non, rien, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m’écoutais pas.

— Je te signale qu’elles viennent de dire qu’il s’était encore battu ! s’indigna Yahaba. Ça va nuire à la réputation du club !

Nouveau regard sceptique. Décidément, Watari les maîtrisait à la perfection.

— Hm hm, répondit-il finalement.

— Si jamais il se fait virer de l’équipe à cause de ça, on va avoir des problèmes. Quand les troisièmes années partiront, on aura besoin de lui. Ne me dis pas que tu t’en fiches ?

— Non non, c’est sûr que ce serait un problème.

— Il est vraiment insupportable, soupira Yahaba avec colère. Je crois qu’il a toujours pas imprimé qu’il faisait partie d’une équipe. J’ai pas envie de payer pour ses conneries.

— C’est peut-être juste des rumeurs, non ? Il avait l’air plutôt normal hier.

Yahaba haussa les épaules.

— C’est pas la première fois que j’entends des choses de ce style. J’ai l’impression qu’il se bat tous les mois.

— Ouais, c’est vrai. Après…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une grimace. Cette hésitation attisa la curiosité de passeur, qui l’incita à continuer d’un regard intéressé.

— Après je t’avoue que j’ai jamais rien vu de tout ça personnellement. La seule « bagarre » qui me vient, c’est celle du match contre Karasuno, et c’était plutôt toi qui l’agressais.

— Je l’ai pas _agressé_ , se défendit Yahaba.

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent soudain vers eux, incommodés par l’indignation bruyante qui lui avait échappé. Il s’excusa d’un mouvement de tête, mais reprit néanmoins, à voix basse :

— Je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu’il devait arrêter de faire n’importe quoi.

— Tu l’as quand même plaqué contre un mur, fit remarquer Watari. J’étais vraiment pas serein, d’ailleurs.

— C’était pour lui remettre les idées en place. Et puis il ne m’a rien fait, comme quoi...

— Tu as dû trop l’intimider, proposa Watari, un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

Le sarcasme du libéro ne passa pas inaperçu, et Yahaba y répondit en secouant la tête. Malgré la réputation de délinquant de Kyoutani, il est vrai qu’il ne s’était à aucun moment senti menacé par lui lors de leur confrontation. Sa propre fureur y était certainement pour quelque chose, mais là n’était pas le sujet.

Watari n’avait pas tort : Kyoutani semblait aboyer davantage qu’il ne mordait. Peut-être que toutes ces histoires étaient véritablement de simples bruits de couloir.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

— Il était pas censé s’entraîner avec les troisièmes années hier soir ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Si, je crois. Une séance spéciale pour former le futur pointu de l’équipe, d’après Oikawa. Pourquoi, tu crois qu’il s’est battu avec un des aînés ?

Yahaba haussa de nouveau les épaules, songeur. La possibilité n’était pas à écarter, ou peut-être avait-il défié Iwaizumi à la boxe. C’était parfaitement stupide, mais ça aurait le mérite d’expliquer sa blessure.

— On ira leur demander à la pause, je pense qu’on va manquer de temps, là.

— Tu sais, Yahaba, ça ne nous regarde pas vraiment. Et si ça impacte le club, je pense qu’on sera les premiers à le savoir de toute façon.

Le passeur posa le poing sur la table un peu trop brusquement. Il ne savait qui de sa détermination, de sa curiosité ou de son agacement motivait davantage ses projets.

— Je vais être son Capitaine l’année prochaine. Et tant qu’il est dans l’équipe, il a pas intérêt à se comporter comme un chien enragé avec tout le monde. Faut que quelqu’un lui fasse comprendre.

— Au pire t’as qu’à encore le plaquer contre un mur, fit Watari en riant, il avait bien compris le message la dernière fois. Mais ce serait pas très bien vu de la part du futur Capitaine…

Les railleries du libéro n’atteignirent que peu Yahaba : s’il fallait ça pour que Kyoutani se conduise comme un lycéen respectable, ainsi soit-il. Il le ferait de nouveau, et avec plaisir.

* * *

Les questions de Yahaba se heurtèrent à un grand éclat de rire, qui résonna dans l’intégralité du couloir des troisièmes années.

— Alors comme ça, Kyoutani s’est battu ? réussit à articuler Hanamaki sans masquer son grand sourire.

— C’est ce qu’on raconte, expliqua Yahaba en baissant la tête. On voulait juste…

L’amusement de Matsukawa et d’Hanamaki ébranla quelque peu son entêtement ; il n’aurait peut-être pas dû déranger ses aînés pour quelque chose d’aussi futile. À rire comme ils le faisaient, ils donnaient l’impression de se moquer de lui et de sa trop grande curiosité.

Cependant, Watari, comme l’ami merveilleux qu’il était, vint à son secours :

— On voulait juste savoir si vous saviez quelque chose à ce sujet, comme vous l’avez vu hier soir à l’entraînement.

— C’est à cause du méchant coquard qu’il a ?

Yahaba hocha la tête, de nouveau très intéressé par la conversation. Il s’était donc bel et bien passé quelque chose, et les troisièmes années semblaient au courant.

Matsukawa porta alors une main à son menton, simulant un air songeur.

— Eh bien... tout ce que je peux vous dire, c’est qu’il y a eu un accident. Et que Kyoutani a sûrement envie de tuer Oikawa.

— Il s’est battu avec Oikawa-san ? s’exclama Yahaba, dans l’indignation la plus totale.

Oikawa était connu pour ses remarques intimidantes et son goût pour la provocation, certes, mais Yahaba ne l’aurait jamais imaginé prendre part à une bagarre. Sa réputation immaculée et prestigieuse rendait cette hypothèse parfaitement impossible.

Celle de Kyoutani, par contre…

Mais il le voyait tout de même mal lever la main sur un membre de l’équipe, encore moins sur le Capitaine. C’était idiot, dangereux, et ça compromettrait grandement l’harmonie entre les joueurs : jamais Oikawa ne cautionnerait une telle chose.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa échangèrent un regard, tout sourire.

— Tu sais quoi, fit le central en posant une main sur son épaule, tu devrais aller lui poser la question toi-même. Je suis sûr qu’il se fera une joie de te répondre.

— Oh oui, va le voir et demande-lui comment il s’est fait ça. Je te file 2 000 yens si tu filmes sa réaction.

— Euh…

S’était-il fait humilier à ce point par Oikawa pour que cette situation suscite autant d’entrain de la part de ses aînés ?

— Non, mieux, renchérit Hanamaki, demande-lui dans les vestiaires. Comme ça, on sera tous là.

— Il ne risque pas de se mettre en colère ? demanda prudemment Watari.

— J’ai pas l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu sans ses sourcils froncés et son regard de psychopathe, répondit Matsukawa en haussant les épaules. En dehors du terrain, en tout cas. Ça changera pas de d’habitude.

— Et puis, Yahaba n’a pas peur de lui, pas vrai ? C’est le prochain Capitaine, quand même. Il faut qu’il se préoccupe un peu de ce qu’il se passe dans son équipe.

Yahaba hocha la tête, sans tenir compte du regard peu rassuré que Watari lui lança discrètement. Hanamaki avait raison, c’était la responsabilité du futur Capitaine que de se soucier de son équipe. Si quelque chose était arrivé, et qu’un des joueurs s’était blessé lors d’une altercation, il devait s’en mêler et mettre au clair cette histoire.

Sa décision était prise.

— Tu vas vraiment faire ce qu’ils ont dit ? lui fit Watari lorsqu’ils descendirent les escaliers pour retourner à leur étage.

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— J’avais l’impression qu’ils te chambraient un peu.

— C’est les aînés, répondit Yahaba, ils font ce qu’ils veulent. Et j’ai envie de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé avec Oikawa-san. Pas toi ?

— Pas vraiment. Je pense qu’ils savaient surtout que tu pars au quart de tour dès que ça parle de Kyoutani…

— Je pars pas au quart de tour ! se braqua-t-il immédiatement.

— Si tu le dis. Je te conseille d’y aller doucement quand même, tout à l’heure. On ne sait pas ce qu’il s’est passé, si ça se trouve il n’aura pas du tout envie d’en parler.

— Ça, c’est pas mon problème. Il n’avait pas qu’à se battre.

Watari soupira avec lassitude. Il devait savoir qu’il ne le ferait pas changer d’avis : Yahaba était borné. Et s’il prenait à cœur cette histoire, c’était parce qu’il s’agissait d’un conflit au sein du club de volley. Le fait que Kyoutani soit impliqué dedans était totalement hors de propos. Totalement.

* * *

Alors que l’équipe était rassemblée dans les vestiaires et occupée à se mettre en tenue avant le début de l’entraînement, Yahaba ne quittait pas Kyoutani du regard. Les rumeurs disaient vrai : la peau autour de son œil droit avait pris une belle teinte violacée. Le passeur eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de l’ecchymose, même lorsque celui qu’il fixait avec insistance se retourna pour lui asséner un air interrogateur qui se voulait peut-être menaçant (du moins, c’était ce que Yahaba interpréta, car il était difficile de déchiffrer le mono-faciès atrabilaire de l’attaquant). Il ne cilla pas et Kyoutani finit par se résigner, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en se débarrassant de la chemise de son uniforme. L’attention de Yahaba quitta momentanément la blessure pour s’attarder sur la musculature définie de son dos, mais il se rappela bien vite à l’ordre.

Plusieurs membres de l’équipe sortaient déjà de la pièce pour se rendre au gymnase. Il devait se dépêcher de lui parler avant que l’entraînement commence.

— Dépêche-toi de te changer, Yahaba.

La remarque d’Hanamaki le tira définitivement de sa rêverie : il le vit lui adresser un grand sourire, et mimer un appareil photo avec ses doigts avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il s’exécuta sans un mot, et eut à peine le temps de rattraper Kyoutani lorsqu’il quitta à son tour la salle, à présent presque entièrement vide.

— Attends, Kyoutani.

Celui-ci l’ignora, ou ne l’entendit simplement pas ; qu’importe la raison, il obligea Yahaba à lui attraper le bras, avec peut-être plus de force que nécessaire. De toute façon, Kyoutani ne semblait réagir qu’aux actions brusques.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant volte-face.

La voix de l’attaquant était grave et maussade comme à son habitude. Et comme à son habitude, Yahaba ne fut pas intimidé le moins du monde : il lui rendit son regard sévère, sans penser à desserrer l’emprise qu’il avait contre sa peau déjà brûlante.

— Tu t’es battu avec Oikawa-san ? demanda-t-il sans la moindre once de tact.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu t’es battu avec Oikawa-san ? répéta-t-il comme si son interlocuteur avait des problèmes d’audition. Ou avec n’importe qui d’autre ?

— Non. Et laisse-moi tranquille.

Il tenta de se dégager, mais le passeur ne comptait pas finir cette conversation ainsi.

— T’es sûr ? Comment tu t’es fait ça, alors ?

Yahaba désigna son œil blessé. Le regard de l’attaquant s’assombrit.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, répliqua-t-il avec colère.

— Y’a des bruits qui courent, Kyoutani, reprit aussitôt Yahaba, imperturbable. Apparemment, t’aimes bien te battre, mais je te préviens, l’année prochaine tu oublies ça. T’es dans le club de volley, alors t’as intérêt à te comporter correctement.

— T’es complètement malade.

Kyoutani parvint enfin à se libérer de l’emprise du passeur. Celui-ci croisa les bras, légèrement agacé par cette absence de réponses.

— Tu crois vraiment que j’ai que ça à faire de me battre, grommela-t-il ensuite en regardant ailleurs.

— C’est ce que pense une bonne partie de l’école, en tout cas.

— Ben désolé de te décevoir, mais je me suis jamais battu de ma vie. C’est bon, je peux me casser maintenant ?

— T’es sérieux ?

Kyoutani se permit un ricanement moqueur.

— Pourquoi, parce que je me teins les cheveux et que je souris pas comme un con ? T’as la mentalité d’un vieux ou ça se passe comment ?

— Très drôle, alors tu m’expliques pourquoi ton œil est comme ça ?

L’attaquant ne répondit pas à la question, mais Yahaba ne manqua pas la teinte rouge que prirent ses joues lorsqu’il regarda ailleurs une fois encore.

— Apparemment, ça a un rapport avec Oikawa-san, insista-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— Ça te reg-

— Tiens, tiens… on parle de moi ?

La porte s’ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Oikawa se tenait sur le seuil, tout sourire, les mains nonchalamment posées sur les hanches.

— Je viens chercher mes chers cadets pour l’entraînement, annonça-t-il en chantonnant, et voilà qu’ils traînent alors qu’ils vont bientôt devoir reprendre le flambeau. Un problème ?

Kyoutani marmonna un « Non » agacé à peu près au même moment où Yahaba déclara :

— Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Kyoutani avait un œil au beurre noir, Oikawa-san.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du passeur titulaire le fit presque autant frissonner que le regard chargé d’avertissements que Kyoutani lui asséna.

— Ah, une très bonne question. J’imagine que Kyouken-chan n’a rien voulu dire…

À côté de lui, l’intéressé gardait les poings fermement serrés et les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il avait l’air furieux, si bien que Yahaba commença à se demander s’il n’allait pas vraiment finir par se battre contre leur Capitaine.

— … pourtant c’est hilarant. Vois-tu, nous commencions à peine l’entraînement spécial pour notre futur pointu. En parfaits aînés que nous sommes, nous avions prévu nos meilleurs exercices et tous nos conseils… Kyouken-chan était gentiment en train de tendre le filet avec la manivelle…

— Oikawa, aboya Kyoutani.

Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas l’entendre, et ignora par la même occasion le regard noir dont il était la cible.

— … avec la manivelle donc, et j’ai dû le déconcentrer dans son travail avec ma remarque pourtant pleine de bonne volonté et de motivation, parce qu’il a tout lâché d’un coup. Et… comment dire… avec la tension du filet et la vitesse de rotation…

Yahaba ne put s’empêcher de rire.

— Voyons, c’est pas très sympa de te moquer, lui fit-il remarquer comme si lui-même n’avait pas un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait pu se casser le nez, tu sais. Ou même se crever l’œil.

— Et qu’est-ce que c’était, cette remarque ?

Cette fois-ci, les yeux d’Oikawa pétillèrent de malice. Même Kyoutani s’en alarma, puisqu’il fit un pas en avant avec une colère qui se confondait drôlement avec de la panique.

Yahaba s’enquit de son expression du coin de l’œil : l’intégralité de son visage avait commencé à rougir. Son regard, par contre, envoyait des éclairs au passeur titulaire. Il semblait vouloir l’étrangler pour le réduire au silence.

— _Oikawa_ , gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

— Tu es bien curieux, mon petit Yahaba. Utilise un peu ton imagination, je ne vais quand même pas tout gâcher. J’ai pas envie de me faire mordre.

La mâchoire de Kyoutani était plus serrée que jamais. Cela n’émut que peu leur Capitaine, qui les avisa tour à tour avec un grand sourire. Yahaba n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’Oikawa essayait de dire, ou même de lui faire comprendre, mais il ne s’en soucia pas pour autant : ce n’était pas la première fois que ses machinations le déconcertaient. Oikawa était simplement ce genre de personne.

— Dépêchez-vous de venir, déclara finalement le Capitaine en saisissant la poignée de la porte. On va bientôt commencer à s’échauffer. Et soyez sages.

Lorsqu’ils furent à nouveau seuls dans le vestiaire, Kyoutani le fusilla immédiatement du regard. Ses joues, par contre, étaient toujours aussi rouges, portant de fait un grand coup à sa crédibilité.

— Franchement, commença Yahaba sans pouvoir retenir son rire, je pense que c’est mieux que tu laisses tout le monde croire que t’es un genre de délinquant qui se bat. J’arrive pas à croire que tu te sois pris une manivelle dans la gueule… C’est ridicule.

— T’es vraiment un connard, cracha-t-il.

— Merci, toi aussi. J’espère que tu comptes un jour me dire ce qu’Oikawa a dit pour te déstabiliser à ce point, parce que faut le faire quand même. Une manivelle, quoi.

— Ouais, fit Kyoutani en s’avançant vers la porte, quand t’arrêteras d’être un sale con.

— C’est peine perdue ça. Tu le sais bien, Kyouken-chan.

Kyoutani leva les yeux au ciel et fit claquer la porte à sa sortie.

Sa susceptibilité amusa beaucoup Yahaba. En ce qui le concernait, Kyoutani était bien plus facilement capable de rougir que de prendre part à un combat, et ce constat était si absurde qu’il ne put s’empêcher de rire à nouveau en y pensant.

Et puis, une manivelle. Ridicule.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'anecdote hilarante et humiliante je me suis vraiment cassée le nez avec une manivelle pour tendre les filets de volley et ça fait mal. Bon moi c'était parce que je n'avais pas de force, pas parce qu'on m'a déconcentrée en me parlant de mon crush mais anyway est-ce que ça m'a empêché de continuer mon entraînement ? Non car je suis une badass même si j'ai des bras spaghetti.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu et bless le kyouhaba :)


End file.
